Within Arms Reach
by AnimeGamer
Summary: A 3-4 part series with a songfic ending the fic. I'd say the story is about an 9 out of 10 on the sweetness factor.
1. Love

**_Within Arms Reach_**  
The Petal's Tears  
By AnimeGamer  
  
Dedicated to those who didnt give up because they werent in arms reach.  
------------  
  
Love.  
  
Love is a word you can easily toss around, yet, have to be careful to use. One misinterpetation and you can accidentally ruin another's life, and by a side-effect ruin your own. So if you are careful, things will be smoother, right? Wrong. This is what the shy-minded guy thinks about the girl he loves. It's always full of philosophy and self-doubt. He always thinks for the others around him, never himself, never wanting to be greedy. Never wanting to go forward, always wanting time to go back to to stay still.  
  
Yet...there is one fear the shy guy fears...himself. He fears his own evilness, so he walls himself up. He places his secret thoughts, fears, and emotions behind this wall, putting in front of it a imaginary persona. Yet, at night, by himself, he lets everything behind that wall out, and puts it away in the presence of others...  
  
^^^^^^^^^^  
  
A shaggy amber haired teenager stood on top of his roof. He stood on the edge, looking out into what seemed like a vast ocean. The sea breeze ruffling through his hair, the sword he was carrying shined brightly from the rising sun. He looked out, as if he wanted to fly out into the white sky and go to the red orb in front of him. He sighed though, and lept off the ceiling down three floors below and landed on his feet. A normal person would've broke their legs, but this boy had special training, skills taught and handed down generation to generation of his family.  
  
This family put tremendous pressure upon him. This family was the Li family. The Li's were quite a big family, with 5 elders at the head. These 5 elders controlled the whole family, literally. They sent the boy forth, whom was expected to be the greatest Li clan cardcaptor in generations, only to return, happy, but the Li clan elders were dissatisfied that he did not get any of these magical cards that escaped where he was at. They also using their magical powers found out the boy was becoming distant from the family, and confined him to the family mansion, never to set foot outside until he can severe his ties to the people whom he had relations with where he went, Japan, and to re-establish himself to the family.  
  
One preticular person truely held his heart though, in Japan. The last time he seen her, she was a 10 year old golden brown short-haired, bright-emerald eyed girl. He wished every passing day for 6 years he would see her again. The teenager, Syaoran Li, ran, and stopped at a pond. He looked at himself. He was the attention of all the girls that came to his family mansion, for he had a irresistible charm, but he kept those girls away. He kept all the girls that tried to advance on him away, kept out from the wall that held his inner most thoughts. Even to whom he was still engaged to by force, Meilin Rae Li.  
  
"Xaolan!" A sharp cry called forth. Syaoran looked to where the call came from, and a girl with jet black hair, brown eyes, and a slim but fit figure stood, her hair in two pigtails.  
"Xaolan...the elders are expecting you." Meilin simply said. Syaoran only nodded, and followed her back to the mansion.  
  
**********  
  
A golden brown long-haired teenager stood on top of a cliff. The rising sun behind her, the light reflected off the ocean toward the east, as if to create a bridge. Her dark jade eyes bleed navy blue tears, the wind carried those tears off, as if they were flying. She fell to her knees, sobbing, all her tears flying off into the ocean. She stared out into the ocean, as if on the other side their was a pot of gold waiting for her.  
  
There was a pot of gold waiting for her. Yet, it was too far for her to reach. That pot of gold was a shaggy amber haired boy, though he was 10, she waited 6 years for his return. Every weekend for 52 straight weeks she tried to fly as far as she could across this ocean, but couldn't. Fly? How can she fly? you ask. She has a magic wand and a set of magical cards that allow her magical powers. Yet, even equipped with this magic, she could not reach that pot of gold.   
  
Another girl approached, she had long violet flowing hair. She gently placed her firm hand on the other girl's shoulder.  
  
"Sakura Kinamoto, it's time to go to school...Syaoran Li will come for you. I know he will."  
  
The violet haired girl left the golden browned haired girl at the cliff. Cherry Blossoms from a nearby Cherry Blossom tree flew out toward the ocean, flying right pass Sakura, flying with her tears.  
  
"Syaoran..."  
  
**********  
  
Syaoran Li stood on the roof of his families mansion, the sun going down behind him. He was looking out toward that vast ocean again. Suddenly, flower pedals flew pass him. Not just any flower pedals, Cherry Blossoms. Suddenly, tears from an unknown person began to hit his heart, each drop engraving itself onto his green shirt. The warmth, the feeling, the aura of the drops gave away whom's they were.  
  
"These tears...they're...Sakura's..."   
  
Syaoran just stood there, until finally, the cherry blossoms stopped coming, as did the tears. He clutched his chest, looking down where his hand is. He decided then...to find somehow a way to return to the land of the rising sun.  
  
He woke up in the morning, and immediately got up. He grabbed his sword and his fols, and a bag. Just before he got out the door, a jet black haired girl stood in the way.   
  
"You are not going anywhere besides here Xaolan. The Li Elders told me of what your going to do." Meilin said sternly.  
"Then you try stopping me." Syaoran said coldly, pushing his way around Meilin, and took off in a dash. Meilin managed to keep up, as Syaoran ran outside.   
"Xaolan! She has given up on you! Those tears are broken glass panes of your promise!" Meilin yelled out to Syaoran, and he stopped, and Meilin got in front of him.  
"Leave her be Syaoran. It was just a silly crush, she most likely has forgotten about you by now. She is most likely in love with someone else by now." Meilin said pervasively. Syaoran didnt buy into it though, and it showed on his stern face.  
"I wont believe it, not until I see it." Syaoran dashed off again, but in front of the gate leading outside were two guards and Syaoran's mother.  
"Xaolan, leave the mistress alone. She is our enemy."  
"Your enemy, not mine!"  
"Xaolan, you do not know what you are saying."  
"I know excatly what im saying, and im leaving, with or without the elder's permission."  
"But by doing this, the clan will disown you."  
"Then let them do that. I'm taking my chances right now."  
"I will not let you pass! I cannot let you wreck your own future!"  
"My future lies out there! What future is great if im unhappy? Im leaving and there is nothing that is going to stop me!"  
  
Syaoran dashed toward the gate, the guards charged, and threw sleep bombs, but Syaoran held his breath and ran right through it and the guards tried to grab Syaoran but he was to quick and he got by both of them. He lept off the ground, about to go over the gate, when Meilin managed to grab Syaoran's foot and brought him back down. Syaoran landed on the ground with his other foot, and did a quick turn and tried to kick Meilin in the face, she dodged it, but let go of Syaoran's foot, and he backflipped and backflipped over the gate. Meilin jumped over the gate, but by that time, Syaoran dashed off toward downtown Hong Kong.  
  
-------------  
  
Hey, im back again! Unfortunately, this'll be a short 2-3 part story. That's mainly because I dont have as much time as I used to write, and I dont want to leave a story for maybe a whole month without another part (it could happen too if I tried for another 12-16 part story). So this story is more of a "hey, im still around" type story, that'll just be short. Oh yeah, as soon as I square everything away irl at school and stuff, I'll write another 2-3 part story and then start on the 4th "Long Day" story (the 3rd offically though, since the original story has been lost). As to when this might happen, it might start to happen after the 21st of April of 2001(hopefully). Anyway, that is it, peace out.  
  
-AnimeGamer (Syaoran of CCS to all you ppl who know me on AIM)  
-Silver (Ag+)  
  
P.S. Hey lookie! Im working on my Hemingway-type writing! (It's not even close though...)   
  
  



	2. Devotion

**_Within Arms Reach  
_**The Return Home  
By AnimeGamer  
  
Dedicated to the Angel and the Gundam.  
------------  
  
Devotion  
  
Devotion is a word that can be only used as a detail for the strongest of couples. Devotion is giving your all with your own heart and soul and everything you have, in this case, in a loving relationship. Devotion is one of the greatest details to have in a relationship, but it can literally destroy someone as well. For instance, if you are away for a long time, and the person you pledged your life to was in a relationship with someone else, and you dropped everything you have and threw it out the window, only to have that door shut in your face, can instantly destroy that person. This person will then somehow survive, or commit suicide.  
  
Yet, the shy guy still goes for it, giving his all for that first love. If his mind blurs, his heart keeps him on track, if his heart sways, his mind will keep him straight. The only problem with the shy guy is starting the relationship, because he is shy, it's very hard for him to open up to someone else, and only certain girls have the ability to get through this block. Once he is in a relationship though, he is the most devoted guy than any other type guy out there.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Syaoran Li went to the bank and closed his personal account, taking off with him five grand, enough to last him til he is old enough to have a career. The Li clan already set him to go to Hong Kong University, and his stay at the college for 4 years is already paid for, thus, once he finishes school, he is automatically entered into Hong Kong University. He put on his cloak, and went under a bridge. Hanging under the bridge in ropes was a two black ruffle bags. They were his belongings that he came back with from Japan. He opened one, and a teddy bear with wings was looking back at him. He only gave a smile, a smile that did not appear for six years. He took the bags down and went to the docks.  
  
  
Sakura Kinamoto just looked up at the sky, laying down on a bench at Penguin Park. The white clouds rolled on by, everyone went about their business. The Golden-Brown haired teen just looked up, hoping for her emotional pain to go away. Wishing that he'd come now or that she forget everything about him, and even put her magic away just because it reminds her of him. Even with this thought, just hearing his name sends her into a deep depression worse that the greatest of depressions. She turned herself around, and cried silently, her tears soaking onto the wood. Pink-faded Cherry Blossoms blew by, flying high into the sky, spinning around each other clockwise in a tornado.   
  
A hand rested on her shoulder, she peeked at who it was. It was a classmate of hers in 6th period. She turned herself to face him.  
  
"Hey, what's wrong?"  
"Nothing. Just go away."  
"And let you cry out here in this cold day?"  
"Yes, now go away."  
"I cant do that. You know that guy you like isnt going to come back."  
"He is! Just you wait! I'm going to wait for him, no matter how long it takes!"  
"Woh, geez, you dont have to get upset."  
"Just go away."  
  
Sakura turned herself away from him, about to go back to the position she was earlier, when her classmate put his hands on her shoulders, stood her up, and hugged her tightly.  
  
  
About 100 meters away, Syaoran Li turned to corner, to see all this unfolding. He just took a step back, and ran off. His heart becoming two tears.   
  
  
Sakura thought she saw something run off. The presence felt like something she really missed 6 years ago. She shoved the guy hugging her, said sorry, and ran off to try to catch up to whatever ran off. She kept running, until her legs gave out, and she fell to the ground on her knees. It was just then it started to snow.  
  
  
Syaoran just sat at a cliff. He cried to himself silently, cursing himself for making a mistake. Then he looked out to China, and told himself he was not going to return. His devotion was just too great. He stood up, and went out to find the one he loves in his heart.  
  
-----------------  
  
I know it's short, dont worry...the next one will be longer. Maybe alot longer...Anyway, I think I better get writing on that very next long chapter. It may be awhile since my life is kinda busy, so dont expect the next chapter to be up within at least the next 3-4 days. Anyway, I'll see you guys around.  
  
-AnimeGamer  
-Silver (Ag+)  
  
P.S. The next chapter will most likely be a songfic. 


	3. Heart

**_Within Arms Reach_**  
When You Love Someone...  
By AnimeGamer  
  
*NOTE* It's recommended you download and listen to the song "When you love someone" by Drop N Harmony feat. Premiere.  
  
Dedicated to my Goddess.  
------------  
  
Heart  
  
Heart is a word that has many definitions. A heart is a organ in your chest, or a symbol found in a deck of playing cards. The Heart im talking about is the combination of Love and Devotion. When you have both and put all of it into a relationship, you get something you dont see often. You get something even a chemist cant put together in a mix. When you give your heart to someone, your giving that person the very core being of yourself. Then you hope, you hope that person will not let it drop and break. The shy person is afraid of that drop and break, and stays away from any romantic relationship unless he thinks it's safe to try it.   
  
Wen it gets past that, that person never sways away, or truly get mad at the person he deeply loves. He protects her til the day he dies, and does everything he can for her. No matter what, he'll stay with her until the very end. Not even fate can break the bond. That's, the very power of a couple.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
_Out of the blue she came to see me   
It's been a while since we've been apart   
truth be told my knees they were trembling   
I swear I felt like a little child   
for she was more beautiful than ever   
a healing sight to my own eyes   
and the fact that we were together   
never crossed my mind   
So I asked her how she's been doing   
Is she seeing someone new?   
She replied her vibe was something been missing babe  
and I'm thinking it might be you   
That's when she put her arms around me   
and laid her face on mine yeah  
shortly thereafter she lifted her hand   
and gently kissed my lips   
  
[Chorus]   
Cause when you love someone,   
truly love someone   
No matter how hard you try   
sometimes you can't let go   
And if the one you love   
should feel the same way in return   
Then make the one you love yours forever   
  
We talked all night well into morning   
Catching up on days gone by   
Before I left he said he had something to show me   
and what he showed me brought tears to my eyes   
All over his room were cards and pictures   
reminicing the one where I know  
then check to check he softly whispered   
to you I dedicate my soul   
  
[Chorus]  
  
Suddenly I feel the sunlight shining down upon me   
Like it never has before   
From now on I promise that together we'll be   
inseperable forever more   
We'll make it better than it was before   
When you love someone   
no matter how hard you try   
sometimes we can't let go   
  
[Chorus]  
  
My heart's found its way back home   
My baby's never gonna have to worry   
about a thing I'm down for him until the end   
She's the love of my life   
  
-"When You Love Someone" by Drop N Harmony feat. Premiere_  
  
  
Sakura Kinamoto cried on her bed. Tomoyo, her best friend, saw everything that happened. How that her classmate felt remorseful and that Syaoran took it the wrong way. She planned on crying until everything could be fixed somehow. Sakura knew Syaoran already came by the house, but unsuccessfully got pass the front door because of her older brother Touya. She looked at her alarm clock, 11pm. She has been crying for 12 hours now non-stop. Finally, she managed to stop herself, and just looked out the window.  
  
  
Syaoran held back his tears. He knew he should've expected something like this would happen, but he still blamed himself. He gave his heart to a girl who took it and dropped it. So he laid on his bed and tried to gather his heart back together. Everytime he tried however, he look to his left wall and he'd have to start all over again. He thought about trying to smash that wall in, but everytime he'd try to, he just couldn't follow through. Finally, he got out of bed and changed. He just couldnt try to bring himself back together laying on his bed.  
  
He got on his coat, and opened the door.  
  
Out of the blue, she appeared.   
  
Sakura Kinamoto stood in front of Syaoran Li.  
  
He noticed her hair was longer now. It went down her back to the end of her shoulder blade, but kept in a way she had it 6 years ago. Her figure was something every girl would wish to have, and something every guy would like to have for his girlfriend. She shone brightly in her white dress, which hugged every inch of skin it could cover on her. Instead of being a pain to Syaoran, it was a healing sight for him. It was obvious he was slightly nervous, as was she.   
  
"H-How are you doing?"  
"...F-Fine..."  
"A-Are you seeing someone new...?"  
"...Something has been missing...and I think it's you..."  
  
Suddenly, Sakura hugged Syaoran tightly. She softly sobbed on his shoulder, his green shirt slightly wet. He just held her tight, never wanting to let go ever again. She looked up and placed her cheek on his, and he rubbed his cheek against hers. Her right hand left from where it was and she moved it, and Syaoran took it with his left hand, and held it against her chest. They both then, gentlely placed they're lips on each other.  
  
They held that position for 2 minutes. Finally, Syaoran brought Sakura in, and closed the apartment door. They both sat down on the couch, and Sakura sat on Syaoran's lap. They talked into the late night hours, til it was finally 3 am in the morning. She got off his lap and started for the door, but Syaoran intercepted her.   
  
"I got something to show you."  
"What is it?"  
"It's a surprise."  
  
Syaoran brought her into his room, and Sakura gasped. On the left was was a big mural filled with letters and pictures from Sakura. Syaoran managed to find the letters that were neglected in China by the Li clan. He pointed to one letter, the last one with a picture of her happy and said that was his favorite picture out of all the pictures and cards he got. Sakura cried up tears of happiness right then and there. Syaoran embraced her again, and placed his cheek against her. He whispered something in her ear, and she blushed madly. She smiled, and her eyes brightened from their dark jade to a bright emerald.   
  
  
The next day, Syaoran transferred into Sakura's school. Everyday after that, the two radiated as bright as the sun. Whenever they came to a problem, they easily got around it by finding a agreement together. They were almost literally unseperateable, if you see Sakura, you'll see Syaoran somewhere within 7 feet of her. When they did have to leave each other, it was always hard for the both of them to let go of each other. They just couldn't bear letting go again.  
  
Sakura managed to convince her father to have her move in with Syaoran. Syaoran finally felt like he was truly home again. The home where his heart resides, within the soul of the one he truly loves.  
  
--------------  
  
I hoped you like this story. I know the parts were all short, but oh well...I really wanted to write something out again, and I really hope you guys liked it. As to this point, I dont know if I want to go on and do an epilogue, or save it for a entirely new short story. Anyway, until then...  
  
-AnimeGamer  
-Silver (Ag+)  
  
[Sakura] Awwww...that was so sweet!  
[Ag] Yeah, I know.  
[Sakura] Anyway, you know what I noticed?  
[Ag] What?  
[Syaoran] She noticed that all the songfics you've done so far all been sung by Asian singers.  
[Ag] Oh....I know. Anyway, I think sometime in the future I'll put in a extended songfic featuring all these songs I like from Kai.  
[Sakura] Kai...where'd I hear that from?  
[Syaoran] They're the one's who sang "Twinkle Twinkle Little Star."  
[Sakura] Oh! Them.  
[Ag] Yup, I thinking of putting that song and 3 of their songs into a big songfic series.  
[Sakura] Oh! That'll be nice to read!  
[Syaoran] It'll be nice to act out each one...with you Sakura-Chan.  
[Sakura] *blushes*  



End file.
